Négatif
by lges
Summary: Roxanne on la jeta, tête la première, dans le bûcher. Poings et chevilles liées avec Fred, le second. Ce petit cadavre de onze ans qu'on avait couvé d'un regard critique de père maladroit. " On a beau aimer de tout son cœur, dévaler des montagnes d'amour, ce putain d'amour,l'amour ne sied qu'aux personnes ayant des trous à combler nous, nous n'avons pas de trous." RoxanneOC FredOC


**B**onjour ! Me voilà revenu de Londres avec tout un stock d'inspiration. Donc, au lieu de travailler sur Black Candor qui n'avance pas du tout, je ponds ce machin bizarre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, un encouragements, ce qui vous a pas plu, à contrario, ce que vous avez apprécié.

Merci d'avance

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Principalement, family!Roxanne/FredII mais aussi RoxanneOC et FredOC, certains d'entre vous qui ont lus mais autres textes, relèveront le LilyTeddyVictoire ( pour les autres, allez voir mon profil ) et les plus pointilleux verront du DeanSeamus. Cette liste commence sérieusement à s'allonger parce qu'il y a aussi du FredAngelinaGeorge ! Argh**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, tout à JK**

* * *

_**Négatif**_

Roxanne on la jeta, tête la première, dans le bûcher. Poings et chevilles liées avec Fred, le second. L'imitation made-in Weasley. On la coiffa de belles tresses pour la rentrée. On la para d'une belle robe et on l'accrocha au fantôme. Aux fantômes. Pauvre petite fille qui n'a pas le droit d'avoir son propre cadavre à porter. Pour lui faire plaisir, on va l'occuper. On va lui confectionner un double. Un jumeau. Elle ne sera jamais triste, elle partage sa date de naissance avec un mort en chair. Un Fred II avec un chiffre comme les rois. Un garçonnet qui se tait. Le jour du Poudlard Express s'endormit sur les genoux de sa sœur. De sa brune, belle et vivante. Elle lui tenait la main, soucieuse de l'insouciance qui s'offrait à elle. Elle lui murmurait qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Rester dans la quiétude d'un cercueil qu'on vous offre à la place d'un couffin. Roxanne, dans ce train rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Le sang rouge des (très valeureux et très morts) Gryffondors. Donc, Roxanne dans ce train rouge pria Merlin. Prière de se taire, de s'asseoir, d'avancer jusqu'au Choixpeau ou de regarder des nabots aux épaules voûtés par le poids du siècle aligner leurs pieds contre ceux d'un tabouret. La litanie. Roxanne mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Roxanne, ce jour dans Poudlard, regarda son fantôme attitré. Bien plus pâle que l'original, le mort ou même le vivant, Fred II tremblait. Il tremblait de la peur comme on en suinte. Il tremblait ses jointures, ses morceaux d'os étiquetés « Valeur sure ». Une dame vieille, ridée par les Weasley-Damnés et Potter-Malheur appela leurs noms. Pas les appeler eux parce qu'ils ont appelé leurs prénoms en premier. Ses paupières de grand-mère cliquetant sous l'ardeur des souvenirs.

— Weasley Fred !

Ce petit cadavre de onze ans qu'on avait couvé d'un regard critique de père maladroit. Ce petit qui n'est ni un fils. Ni le frère de son père. Leur arbre généalogique comme un champ de ruines. Petits morceaux par petits morceaux. Point de suture et patchwork. Fred Weasley marcha, son pied butant contre le sol. Lisse, démesurément lisse. Ses doigts cognant contre les bords d'un chapeau qui a connu son ombre. Reconnu son prénom.

— Fred Weasley. Chétif, timide. Malade de peur mais grand potentiel. Tu es un négatif, petit, tu sais ? C'est une bonne chose, Fred. Fred, Fred, Fed, chantonnait-il de sa voix de chapeau magique.

Fred, pendant ce temps, pensait. Il pensait que ce n'était pas juste de comparer, de secouer les puces d'un mort sur le dos d'un vivant. Sa bouche se déforma d'une moue de lumière. D'une moue de conquérant, de compréhension. La victoire sur quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement.

— Fred Weasley, POUFSOUFFLE !

Le Poufsouffle-Weasley retint son souffle de belette nouvellement né et colla ses doigts moites contre sa peau blanche. On lui demanda de se lever. Il se leva. Il reposa le chapeau dont la couture tombait sur un sourire placide. Une couture comme tant d'autres. Une couture de chapeau que l'on pose sur une tête rousse, d'enfant humain. Une couture de cicatrice.

Fred II se leva et remarqua la trace de brûlure sur le côté droit qui s'émiettait. Il ne comprenait pas. Tant que cela devait avoir une importance pour quelqu'un, quelque part, cela lui suffisait. Les légendes se dérobaient sous ses pieds. Sous les yeux de Roxanne. Leurs orbites tournant entre l'incompréhension, le monde et l'ordre des choses.

Grand bien leur fasse.

Des instants qui durent une éternité (deux secondes) de secondes. Un garçonnet qui s'assoit sur un banc en bois. Il ne se passe pas tant de choses en si peu de temps. Une fraction de pas et la cadence. La machine reprit ses droits. On appela Roxanne Weasley qui déplia son corps. Des grandes enjambés. Des grands silences. Sa carcasse pleine d'attention et de vie. Sa carcasse couturée à la mort. L'amour, on dit l'Amor. Elle sourit au Choixpeau et remarqua sa bordure de blessé de guerre. Son sourire s'élargit sur ses dents blanches. Elle l'enfila sur sa tête comme on enfile son destin, on l'embrasse. Elle embrassa sa destinée, sans la langue, avec un chapeau recousu.

— SERDAIGLE !

Les applaudissements jaillirent des mains engourdies et Roxanne resta là, savourant les éclats de joie. Les éclats de foi qui rentraient dans son cœur comme des éclats de verre. Le mal qui fait du bien. Le regard de Fred, fantôme séparé de son éclat de vie. Le regard de Roxanne, séparé de la mort qui l'aspirait en son sein.

Sur le fil des Parques (théâtralement dit, le fil de leur vie), ce fut une coupure nette. Chirurgicale.

Ellipse. Six ans plus tard. Roxanne est une colombe qui trempe ses ailes dans un délicieux brouillard. Un brouillard d'encre et de papier. Rire. Non, un brouillard de fard à paupières dans la bonde du lavabo. Ses dents claquent quand elle embrasse son (copain, alias petit-ami) Serpentard. Elle se lève à l'aube pour griffonner sur ses manuscrits. Manuscrite. Elle corne les pages, souligne les définitions, établit des relations. Craquements de marches, une tête ensommeillée surgit. Explose le calme, cheveux brouillards de fatigue. Explose le calme. Cernes, valises.

Roxanne range le grimoire. Roxanne n'est pas studieuse, brillante. Elle brille, éclipse. Elle aime regarder le ciel sur lequel elle marche. Afin d'éviter les chutes, les rechutes. Elle plaque un baiser sonore sur les joues de la fille-éveil. Fille-réveil. La journée commence. Elles espèrent quelques choses de bon pour le monde en revêtant leurs uniformes. L'accroc de la jupe de Roxanne s'agrandit. On ferme les yeux. L'accroc sur son cœur. On ferme les yeux. On glisse parchemins et bouquins dans un sac. La bandoulière glisse à terre. Elle s'active. Mains, mascara. Yeux, rouge à lèvres. Elle fait de ses mains des fusées. Plus vite. La gauche fait la course à la droite, il faut suivre le mouvement. Le ciel est grand, les nuages en cachent une partie. Il faut s'accrocher, boucler ses (ceintures) coutures. Il faut être rapide pour tout parcourir. Tout courir, couvrir sans le v. Mourir sans le m.

Fred dans son antre, émerge. C'est une caverne d'enfant garçons. De secondes chances, de devenir. D'hommes. Des miniatures et autres reproductions. Il y a un Finnigan longiligne, un Thomas rieur. Saupoudré le tout, d'un Weasley bis. Ils ont plus à prouver que Perkins, fils de moldu. Son père est avocat, ce n'est pas un héros. Fred s'enfouit sous les couvertures, invoquant l'image de Roxanne. C'est son rituel. Il ne pense pas à Roxanne dont le corps se détache sur les murs comme du papier prédécoupé. Il se remémore, souvenirs et mémoire sont un truc de morts, il croit, Roxanne dans son enfance. Comme un flash. Déclic puis s'évapore. Il se raccroche aux débris de blagues du duo (la seconde génération. Dean Thomas commençant à se faire vieux, il compte ses cheveux grisonnant sur ses tempes. Seamus Finnigan assiste aux matchs de Quidditch Irlandais avec sa femme, Lavande Brown. L'amitié ne brûle plus que dans les feux de camp. Souvent, Dean repense à ceux qu'il faisait brûler quand on en voulait à sa chair et à son sang. Sa mort dans les braises. Une tente sur l'épaule. ) Fred noue sa cravate, jaune comme la pisse de gobelins. Elle lui serre la gorge. George&Fred, ses pensées s'égarent. Il pense à ses parents, le courrier ne lui parvient plus. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Plus. Ne lui reste que les quelques mots doux de sa mère sur un ticket de caisse « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Il laisse ses doigts dans la poche de son pantalon. Personne ne peut voir les veines bleues qui saillent sur ta peau métisse qui tire vers le blanc. Sur ta peau de mélange, d'aquarelle. Le produit d'une toile ratée. Le mariage de tes parents. Pour ça tu aurais pu voir le psychomage. Pour moins que ça. Cette lubie des fantômes, ça commence par une femme qui remplace un roux par un autre roux et abrite un roux dans son ventre pour remplacer celui qui est tombé. Le jeu des dominos. Fred grince des dents quand sa mère signe « Mon trésor » « Mon précieux » « Mon aimé ». C'est bizarre ce débordement d'affection. L'accentuation de la langue de sa mère sur son palet de tendresse quand elle prononce « Fred ». Presque autant que quand elle ne dit pas George et ravale les lettres une par une. F est tombé, vite, mange-le.

Fred II pousse les portes de la Grande Salle. La pression du bois contre sa main, l'inverse plutôt, lui donne la sensation d'être un bienheureux. Bien ou heureux, il faut choisir. Il s'installe avec ses condisciples qui barbouillent leurs œufs, leurs bacons et leurs jus de citrouilles avec leurs déboires de jeunesses. En résulte du jaune étalé sur du blanc, l'assiette en porcelaine résonne contre le métal froid des couverts. Fred manque de se piquer avec la pointe, le couteau lui glisse des mains. Les grands bruits laissent place aux vastes silences dit-on. Comme s'il avait fallu faire le vide, pour laisser le monde reconstruire les sons. L'écho rugissant donne la main au silence assourdissant. C'est une jolie fille qui ramasse le couvert accablé. Elle lui donne, sa main est avenante. On aurait pu allumer des chandelles dans ses yeux. Des cierges d'église, tellement elle ressemble à une sainte. Ses cheveux blonds sont tirés sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus font tourner la tête à l'océan. Il n'y a pas de poisson dans cette mer-là. Simplement des brises glaces.

Fred dit merci parce que c'est ce qu'il faut dire dans ces circonstances mais il préfèrerait s'écrier « Au revoir ». Cette fille, elle lui donne l'envie de disparaître pour mieux la retrouver. Il a un haut-le-cœur. Roxanne a disparu et il ne l'a jamais retrouvé, caché en haut des cimes, derrière tout ce bleu. Haut les cœurs !

Roxanne assiste la scène, se lasse et s'exalte. C'est divin cette culpabilité qui naît dans les yeux du fantôme, troublé de déranger le sacro-saint petit-déjeuner. Roxanne croque dans une pomme. Elle ne sent pas le fruit dans sa bouche, seulement la peau rêche. Elle cherche la trace de ses dents, un plissement sur le fruit. Pareil à ses paupières. Elle pince les lèvres. Saisi l'objet de sa rage au creux de sa main. Non, pas Fred, la pomme. Et elle l'écrase.

Elle écrase son cou contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle écrase les murmures dans sa tête par un sifflement de soulagement, les soupirs c'est du déjà-vu, alors que le jus s'écoule sur son avant-bras. Ploc, ploc, la pulpe de la pomme en s'écrasant contre la table.

Roxanne, les forces contraires et les poids qui l'entraînent à la dérive, elle leur souffle dessus. Avec condescendance, comme le fait Victoire. C'est son modèle, cette Française. Roxanne pourrait disserter sur Victoire mais elle le fait de moins en moins : adresser la parole à Victoire, rire pour Victoire, emprunter les vêtements de Victoire. Parce que Victoire, d'or et de diamant, est dans la descente aux enfers. Terminus direct et brutal. Une pente raide, sans frein. Roxanne ne l'a pas soutenu. Elle aurait pu, elle qui a toujours bien veillé sur tout le monde. La gentille Roxanne aurait pu sécher les larmes noires de Victoire. Cependant, la gentille Roxanne a appris des choses sur Victoire la violente. Les fragments de vérité et de Teddy éparpillée, les blocs de Lily qui restaient coincé dans l'estomac de Victoire à lui bouffer les entrailles.

Roxanne n'aime pas qu'on s'épanche, qu'on l'enchante d'histoire et de faits. Faits pas fées. Tout ça ne l'intéresse pas. C'est toxique, ces histoires de sentiments. La rage de Victoire, nocive. Alors, Roxanne s'est éloignée, brisant l'image, le modèle. Le reflet dans la glace n'est plus un objectif.

Roxanne ne veut plus de Victoire parce qu'elle ne veut plus de cœur. Elle pourrait s'arracher le sien qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait. Comme elle s'arrache un ongle, comme elle évite Fred.

Elle fait la moue quand un ange sauve Fred de son silence criminel. C'est moins drôle les contes qui finissent bien. Quand le prince charmant finit avec une princesse charmante. Roxanne soupèse d'un œil expert la jolie venue malvenue. Ce n'est pas des artifices, son sourire et son apparence de demoiselle précieuse. Elle paraît si fine, si dentelle. Dentelé. La main gauche de Roxanne agace la droite et s'abat sur son assiette. Un peu d'attention, je voudrais un peu d'attention. Elle contemple ses ongles blancs et creux. La dentelle, elle s'accroche dans les recoins, elle reste coincée et, pour finir, on est obligée de la déchirer. Roxanne jongle avec sa pomme. Quel gâchis.

Fred déteste la métamorphose. Passer d'un état à d'un autre. Copie, changé. Une souris en théière, un hérisson en crayon. Un professeur en chat. Un Fred en Fred. Inutile et gris parce qu'on arrive jamais à la cheville de ce que l'on croit regarder. Le reflet est toujours difforme. C'est un gain de temps de sécher ses cours. Il n'est pas à Serdaigle, il est un (normal être humain, moyen) Poufsouffle. Il s'étend dans l'herbe souple, laisse ses cheveux roux devenir des racines pour le monde. Le soutenir et l'embellir. De temps en temps, il voit passer Lily. Elle est affolante, cette gamine. Affriolante disent les garçons mais c'est sa cousine alors il passe outre. Lily est charbonneuse, du khôl de ses yeux jusqu'au grain de sa peau en passant par le bruit de ses pas.

— Je n'ai pas cours.

— Moi non plus.

C'est un mensonge mais ça n'alourdit pas l'air alors ça doit être un gentil mensonge. Lily, elle partage sa vision de la mort. Un prénom. En plus, son frère s'appelle James. C'est démoniaque. Fred a Roxanne, avait, pardon, erreur de conjugaison. Lily Luna Potter a un relent d'humanité. Luna. C'est comme une flamme sur sa langue. Elle pourrait débiter son acte de naissance, juste comme ça. Pour la saveur.

Fred songe à l'exhibition de douleur de Lily. Dans l'autre sens, cela fait quelque chose comme, Lily de douleur et de l'exhibition. C'est pas totalement faux. Il aimerait la secouer, la frapper, l'assassiner à coup de vipères. Par à-coups. Pour lui dire qu'elle est idiote. Fred supporte l'idiotie encore moins que les cours de métamorphose. C'est peut-être parce que Roxanne lui a toujours dit qu'il était intelligent. Pas idiot. Intelligent. Lily le quitte, comme ça. Intelligence, idiotie, ça a son importance. Fred retourne derrière un pupitre. Il échange des mots avec la fille d'église. Elle est toujours aussi candide. Fred écrit penché, c'est propre et délicat. Pourtant, elle, elle fait mieux. Des fleurs dans la marge et des lettres déliées. Fred, de cette fille, il pourrait citer Shakespeare. Seulement, il ne connaît pas Shakespeare alors à la place. Pour ne pas paraître idiot, il n'y a pas de place pour une fleur entre être et paraître. Il cite Roxanne.

[…]

« Tu n'es plus mon frère. C'est joliment inutile d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans sa vie.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu ne seras jamais suffisant. On a beau aimer de tout son cœur, dévaler des montagnes d'amour, ce putain d'amour…

— Ne sois pas vulgaire Roxanne.

— L'amour ne sied qu'aux personnes ayant des trous à combler. Nous, nous n'avons pas de trous, Fred. Un trop-plein. Je n'en peux plus de trainer ma responsabilité, mon frère. Ce n'est pas vivable. Je suis Roxanne. Tu entends ça ? Je suis Roxanne.

— Tu es Roxanne.

— Mais toi, qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour venir me solliciter, me quémander, me tordre les bras d'affections, me gaver comme une oie ? Je ne garde pas des oies, moi, je garde des fantômes.

— Je suis Fred II Weasley.

— Très bien Fred II Weasley. Tu es trop fort pour moi. Je me casse les dents sur toi. »

[…]

C'est ce qu'il a marqué sur son parchemin jauni pour la fille solaire. « Je me casse les dents sur toi. » Il n'a pas eu de pincements au cœur, de nostalgie. Juste un éclair de lucidité ectoplasmique. Maintenant, il attend une réponse à cette malédiction, à Roxanne qui colle à sa peau voire à ses mots. Il voudrait se débarrasser de Roxanne. C'est comme se débarrasser de son ombre. Impossible. Il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle est là. Il n'a pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir qu'elle ne lui lancera pas l'once d'un regard. Il n'a pas besoin d'elle et elle reste là, dans le sillage.

Roxanne aime rester des heures avec le butoir de Serdaigle à parler. Converser avec le gardien à tête d'aigle. Il lui pose une question. Elle répond. La porte s'ouvre, elle ne rentre pas, elle inspire. Elle avale la réussite, la grandiose Roxanne. Elle demande une autre question, encore et encore. C'est fascinant. Questions et réponses. Le savoir qui suinte des pores. Glisse sur sa peau d'enfant noire et brune. Elle ingurgite les paroles de l'aigle de pierre comme un breuvage de sorcière. Quand son cerveau menace d'exploser, qu'elle louche sur le gouffre de la mystique incompréhension. Elle titube, son cœur négligeant pulsant du sang bleu dans son organisme. Elle bavarde avec ses copines, piaillant comme une décérébrée sur les ragots, les histoires de caniveaux, de dortoirs. Elle s'en contrefiche, Roxanne. Il y a du génie dans l'insouciance, dans l'ignorance aussi mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Un jour, il y eu ce garçon. Un Serpentard qui portait sa cravate droite et serrée comme une guillotine. Le genre d'endroit où elle rêve de glisser ses doigts. Il y eu d'autres jours. Un devoir d'astronomie, un regard dilaté et deux souffles trop rapides. Celui du garçon et celui de Roxanne. Ensuite, apparurent les nuits. Des nuits courtes de fers rouges. Qui laissent des marques vives sur le corps, à vivre. Des nuits de chaos. Enfant, Roxanne passait ses doigts à la flamme des bougies. Vite afin de ne pas se brûler, elle restait chaque fois, un peu plus temps. Pour voir quand viendrait la douleur. Elle venait et Roxanne tenait. Ces nuits, c'étaient ses bougies à Roxanne. Oxygène et (sans, pas sang) oxygène. Dans les lèvres bouffées, elle ne pense plus à Fred. Dans les coups de reins désavoués, elle ne pense plus au bonheur intégral, optimal, du monde. Juste au mal.

Fred reçoit un hibou. C'est la fille vierge. Il est écrit « Il n'y a rien de plus tendre que moi. ». C'est une évidence. C'est gentil, pas provocateur pour un sou. Une réponse, nullement aguicheuse. En fait, il ne pense pas à ce joli brin de femme. Il cherche Roxanne des yeux. Roxanne qui est avec son Serpentard. Elle est assise sur ses genoux, une main derrière son cou à lui. C'est charnel, cette histoire de Roxanne. Ce pan de Roxanne. Il entend la voix de Roxanne-enfant « J'aimerais tant avoir tes cheveux soyeux Fred ». « Tes mains sont plus douces que les miennes Fred, c'est pas juste ». En face de lui Roxanne-adulte quitte la table avec son prince. Elle est dans un coin noir. Noir comme elle, sa peau noire, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux clos. Camouflage. Mais, on se répète. On sait déjà que Fred II Weasley déteste la métamorphose. Il voit le dos de Roxanne-adulte se cambrer contre la chemise blanche du serpent. L'écho de Roxanne-enfant dans sa bouche. DoucesDoucesDouces. Dans ses mains, la lettre de la fille-soleil qui ne demande qu'un geste de lui. TendreTendreTendre.

Il attend le prochain cours pour parler à l'angélique fée. Il s'installe à côté d'elle, fait battre ses doigts en mesure sur le bois. Se penche vers elle, faisant mine de prendre une plume de son cartable et lui glisse à l'oreille, un discret : « Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour venir me solliciter, me quémander, me tordre les bras d'affections ? ». Sa tirade lui coupe le souffle et il reprend une grande bouffée d'air sous le regard mi- intrigué mi- mutin de la fille sainte. Jeune Poufsouffle qui se tend dans sa direction, tentant d'apercevoir son manuel (faussement) et murmure : « Je suis Magdalene et c'est ton estomac que je tords. ». Les heures se passent, l'ombre de Roxanne s'étend comme une cape au-dessus de Fred. En sortant, il saisit la main de la lumineuse et l'embrasse passionnément comme un fou. (Il n'est pas fou, enfin il croit.) Elle ne reste pas en marge, dans le sillage. Elle n'est pas Roxanne, elle est la sainte (pas tellement que ça, finalement) Magdalene. Elle gémit quand Fred glisse son corps tout près du sien. Leurs yeux sont clos, toutes les lumières sont mortes.

Au final, tout ça c'est la faute de la luminosité. Pas assez, trop. Jamais satisfaits. Roxanne s'écrase contre le sol. La tête trop pleine et le cœur trop Fred. Tiens, Fred. Fred, Fred, Fred comme disait le Choixpeau. Le négatif. Fred II a longtemps fait mariner les pensées de l'artefact magique. N'était-il pas un négatif de Fred le cadavre avec légèrement plus de rose aux joues (un soupçon) et un cœur qui bat (à battre) ? Non, au final, il est le négatif de Roxanne Weasley. La distorsion. L'amour a trop longtemps brûlé dans le feu de l'amour. Les morts ont trop longtemps pourri dans la pourriture de la mort.

Ce n'est qu'une étreinte de lumière. Clic.

Puis l'obscurité. Déclic.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Vous pouvez à volonté, me balancer tomates pourries et/ou fleurs. J'attends votre review, merci à ceux qui me lisent, me mettent en favoris, me laissent des petits mots. Vous avez toute mon affection. Les relations entre les personnages vous-ont-elles paru crédibles ? Les personnages en eux-mêmes aussi ? L'histoire ? J'envisage aussi d'écrire un OS FredII/Magdalène et un autre Roxanne/Serpentard, qu'en pensez vous ?

Portez vous bien.

By Lges


End file.
